


The School for Idiots

by Water9826



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Sans, F/F, M/M, Magic School, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent W. D. Gaster, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Harm, Why Did I Write This?, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: Long ago, there was a war between humans and magical beings. These creatures were called monsters. Peace between them never existed. It was never accomplished.How were humans supposed to live with beings capable of turning into flames? Summoning spears? Controlling electricity? Becoming skeletons?Like hell they were going to let them any where near them! They will never be considered humans, nor will they ever have peace with them.However, the monsters adapted and made a civilization of there own. No humans would enter their world. Any human that does will die! Those vermin couldn't love and had taken their freedom away from them. Peace will never be considered ever again.Leave it to Frisk to change all of that. They were determined!Although, no one knew if this was for the best or the worst....Even the author doesn't know because she is very tired and inconsistent.





	The School for Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry for all mistakes ^^
> 
> I'll try my best to make this story the best it can be! (I'm working on so many other fics why am I starting another one-)

Ebott High School was quite a school. It taught elementary, middle, and high school. Not to mention there’s a university. So, yeah, it was a massive district. The town it was in was a pretty small town, making it the only educational system available.

However, this wasn’t any normal type of school. Nope. This school taught the ways of magic and spells. You see, this town was a place for the gifted to live. The Wizards and Witches. They prefer Mages though. Every citizen had some sort of quirk. 

Having this ability wasn’t as fun as it sounded. No. War came. The humans deemed these mages ‘monsters’ despite them being pacifists by nature. At least, the years of war ended with the ‘monsters’ being banished to that town. It has stayed the same for generations.

All until this tiny, sweet human came.

.

.

.

”BROTHER. BROTHER! GET UP YOU LAZY BONES. I AM GOING TO BE LATE!” The shrieking from his baby brother didn’t annoy Sans. Nah. He was used to it. 

The teen turned over and saw that the clock said 6:40 A.M. He groaned and flopped over, putting a pillow on his head. 

Little foot stomps were heard as Papyrus, his precious eight year old brother, came up the stairs. When he heard a couple of barks, Sans froze.

God Dammit. 

“SANS!” With that, Papyrus opened the door, their four dogs running into the room. A Golden Retriever that was one year old, her name was Blue, barked at him and licked his cheek. Red, a grumpy five year old bulldog put his paws on the bed and woofed. Next to Papyrus was his two year old Borzoi, Noodles, wagging her tail wildly. The last one was Sans’s dog that he had since he was little. GB, a Great Dane. She jumped onto his bed and flopped her massive body onto Sans’s. 

“Okay! I’m up. G, get off.” Sans wheezed out. The white dog moved away so that she wasn’t crushing her owner. GB began to lick his face everywhere and Sans finally got up. “Paps, it’s 6 am. School for you doesn’t start for another two hours.”

”WELL. IT STARTS FOR YOU IN ONE!” 

As if to agree, Noodles barked loudly. Papyrus beamed and gave her a scratch. 

“Boys! Why are all the dogs out of their crates?” Both brothers froze at the sound of their father’s voice.

”Well, it looks like you put yourself into a ruff situation Paps.” 

“SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”

”Aw, come on. You’re smiling.”

 “I AM, AND I HATE IT.” 

Reluctantly, Papyrus left Sans’s room with the dogs in tow, demanding he get dressed. The boy closed the door dramatically and bid him farewell. 

All that was left was dog hair and a still excited Great Dane. It completely slipped his mind that school started again. His clothes and supplies were already in his room, thanks to teleportation. All he needed was his school supplies. 

.

.

.

 “Welcome or welcome back to Ebott High School! It is my pleasure to have you all here. My name is Toriel and I will be your guide for today. Anyone who already was their rooms is welcomed to leave.” The tall and kind woman began to lead the newbies through the school. Sans looked at his brother, who was anxiously petting Noodles. 

“Hey, Papyrus? You okay?” The elder bent down and cupped his brother’s cheek. “We can go back home for a while. Will that make you feel better?” 

All that his brother did was shake his head, tears pricked at his eyes. That wouldn’t do. Immediately, Sans wrapped him in a hug. Gaster did the same thing to him when it was his first day. Their father was in the car, already saying his goodbyes to his sons. The scientist smiled at Sans. 

Like all little kids, Papyrus got scared easily. Even so, he rarely cried, but he was now. Papyrus was terrified. 

Suddenly, Sans knew why his brother woke him up so early. He wanted to go with him, not at his own time. With that thought, Sans squeezed him harder. 

“Papy, it’s going to be alright. You’ll stay with me, yeah? I have an extra, big bed for us two to share! And I’ll teleport you every day to class. You won’t ever be alone.” Last year, Papyrus was getting bullied by a couple of assholes. They made fun of him and tried to beat him up several times. Emphasis on tried because Papyrus always escaped. They called him weird and annoying. As horrible as it was, it made sense. Sans and Papyrus were the only Skeleton Class mages. Meaning they could turn themselves into skeletons and summon bones. 

Still, it wasn’t an excuse. Sans took care of them and got all of them expelled. And it totally wasn’t from the help of the head professor. Nope. 

After a while, Papyrus calmed down and smiled at his big brother. He nodded at him and held his hand into the school. Noodles and GB trailed after them. 

Gaster beamed at them with pride with Red and Blue. 

* * *

 

Ms. Dremurr was very kind to them when she found them on the steps of the school. Cold and afraid. The mage carried them effortlessly and emitted warmth from her whole being. She hummed to them and they clung onto her. 

After such a long journey, Frisk fell asleep in her arms. Toriel smiled at them and walked into her room. It was quite big for her, but the school knew she had children. Asriel and Chara ran up to her, wanting to know what she was carrying. It was such a coincidence that this child ended up here of all places the day before school started. 

The two siblings gasped at the sight of a person. Something about them was off. Their soul was different. A human. They all took onto the word ‘Monster’ for their people, only using human for non-mages. 

It didn’t take long for Frisk to wake up, and the brother and sibling duo asked them many questions. They took a liking to each other as Frisk smiled at them and signed. Toriel translated for them. It was nice. Really nice. 

When Asriel asked if Frisk wanted to join them for their first day of school, Frisk didn’t hesitate to nod vigorously. 

.

.

.

”Alright, my child, I know this is your decision, but I can’t help but feel worried. I’ve put you in all my classes. Each of your classes should have at least Asriel or Chara in them. Be safe alright and don’t get into trouble! Your lunch is in your bag and please call me if you need anything.” Toriel bid them all goodbye and gave each of them a big hug. A smile appeared on Frisk’s face. 

“Heh, don’t worry about the people here. They’re super nice! Even the older kids! We all sit with a big group of them during lunch!” The friendly voice of Asriel took away the apprehension Frisk felt. They were determined to make some friends! 

Chara winked at them as they all walked down the long hallways. 

Their life had been such a mess before, but they were glad to make a new one. It was like they had a family already. Frisk was filled with determination!

.

.

.

Because it was the start of the school year, all classes were pretty boring. It was filled with welcomes and such. Lunch came around and all the students filed out, eager to hang out with their friends.

Sans teleported to their table and waited for his group to arrive. He had texted Papyrus, asking him if he wanted him to pick him up, but the younger said no. Apparently, he had met a group of kids that were very fun to hand out with. 

“Hey, Sans!” A warm voice greeted him. It was Grillby, a very tall and handsome teenager that was was way out of his league. They had been best friends since preschool and have stayed that way. He was Irish, had golden skin, fiery red hair, and round glasses. His 6’3 dwarfed Sans’s 5’2. The fire mage had an assortment of nicknames just because of his height. However, Sans always had a barrage of puns to talk about.

”Sup, Grillbz. How’s it going?” The teen sighed and plopped onto his seat. He took out his lunch, which was in a very extra wooden box, and told him about how cringe Alphys and Undyne were. 

“Anyways, how about you? I think you got a tan.” He smirked and sipped on his iced tea. Sans turned his hand transparent, exposing his bones. 

“Well, you know. The sun is good for these old bones. Tibia honest I think it looks good.” His extremely pale skin came back and he cackled at Grillby’s done expression. 

“HEY LOSERS! GUESS WHO WE FOUND!” The brash voice of Undyne made both teens groan in despair. When they looked toward her, Sans gasped. She had Chara and Asriel on each shoulder with Papyrus in her arms. There was also an unknown kid squished with Papyrus. The brown-skinned woman walked over and plopped all four kids on the bench. Her blood red hair flowed in the nonexistent wind.

Behind Undyne was Alphys and Mettaton. She picked them up and dropped them on the other bench. “We have a new friend! Everyone! Meet Frisk!”

The unknown person, Frisk, smiled at them sheepishly. They tried to sign their name but stopped. Sans picked up on it.

”Don’t worry, kid, I know sign language.” They beamed at them. 

 _Hello! My name is Frisk! I’m new here. Nice to meet you all!_ The kid looked so excited seeing another person know how to sign. _I’m mute and non-binary!_

 _Hi, Frisk, I’m Sans. Don’t worry about a thing, you’ll fit right in!_ He smiled at them and gave a wink. 

“So, guys, this is Frisk. They are non-binary and mute. They said it’s a pleasure to meet you guys.” The kid smiled at him in thanks. 

This was going to be a good year. Frisk could feel it!

.

.

.

After a long day of running through the hallways with the group and showing Frisk all of their magic tricks, Sans was exhausted. Especially Papyrus. His baby bro had spent the entire time talking and playing with Frisk. He was asleep in Sans’s arms before they even called it a night. In his shared room, Noodles and GB wagged their tails at the sight of their owners. In fact, GB got so excited she turned into bones. Following her, Noodles became an ice dog. Every mage had a companion of their choosing who would inherit a power from their owners. So it didn’t shock anyone to see very strange animals.

With a wave of his hand, the food and water bowls placed themselves into the sink and the doors to the crates were opened. Setting his brother on the bed, tucking him into the covers, Sans ran a hand through is stark white hair.

For no reason, Sans stormed over to the bathroom. Something was wrong. He didn’t know why. His reflection looked awful. His white hair was dyed blue and yellow, but it was fading away. There were bags under his eyes that were getting darker. He had no idea what was going on. There was this fear and stress inside him that wouldn’t go away. 

It had started when he saw Frisk. Weird. The kid was kind and very sweet. Even so, there was something off about them. Their aura wasn’t filled with magic, no. There wasn’t an ounce of magic that he could feel. 

Frisk was a human. 

With the realization, Sans swore. Humans were killers and had taken his mother away from him. Everyone was taught of the deed of mankind vs monsterkind. Frisk May be an innocent little puffball, but they could still kill everyone. He did the only thing he could think of. Call Ms. Dremurr.

”Hello, Sans! How are you?" 

"H-hey Ms. Dremurr. Iwas wondering if we had any new students this year?"

"Of course we do, silly! We always do! What has brought this on if I may ask?"

"Well, one of the new students might not be...normal..."

Even though Sans had known Toriel since he was a baby, he still felt terrified. The motherly professor was like a second mom to him. The line went silent for a bit , both sides not knowing what to say next. 

"Their name is Frisk, Ms. Dremurr," Sans put his other hand between his temples and sighed. "They're a human." 

"I should have known you of all people would notice.Yes, Frisk is a human. They appeared on my doorstep last night. Something about them is different than most humans. They are kind and a complete pacifist." Her voice was warm as she spoke about the child, clearly showing her love towards them. "Sans, I must ask you something. Take care of the human when I can't. Make sure they are safe. That is all I ask. I know that this is very unprofessional of me to ask. But, as your friend, I hope you can accept." 

"Alright. I'll do it. I won't _kid_ around with them. They _goat_ me to protect them. Nothing _baaad_ will happen." Even though every part of him was screaming to not accept, He found himself agreeing. Someone that he can trade puns with all day long just has an integrity you can't say no to. Besides, the kid was adorable.

Still feeling uneasy, Sans brushed his teeth and walked to the couch.

"So... What was all that about?"

Sans froze completely. His eyes were wide and his pupils were pinpricks.

It was Grillby. He had been there the whole time.

Uh oh

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Grillby knows about Frisk! I wonder if he will burn them and constantly watch them. Just to make sure they don't hurt anyone. Especially Sans. He's been hurt enough. No one will hurt his best friend. 
> 
> Or maybe he won't care. I don't know ;)


End file.
